Boyfriend
by FameOverDemise
Summary: Renesmee finds a boy she likes, and brings him hime fron High School. What will the Cullens think? Hilarity ensues! Rated T just in case, might become an M very soon.
1. Jason

**A/N- HELLO AGAIN MY READRES! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL!**

**Lol, its only been a few days…**

**ANYHOO-**

**I was so excited to start this story I could hardly contain it…**

**Soooo….here it is!**

**Im more experienced in FanFiction so this story will probably be better then the old one….**

**Sooo I present you with…**

**BOYFRIENDS!**

Chapter 1

Jason

BPOV

"Our little girl is growing up!" I squealed. Edward looked at me with a sad look. "I remember, when she was 3 weeks old, she started walking…" his eyes pricked in the slightest way, as if he would begin sobbing tearless cries. He was such a good dad.

"DAD!" Renesmee wailed. "It's only my 5th birthday! Not a big deal. I'm one year older!" she touched both of our faces, and she had a replay of my squealing and Edward's sadness. Anxiety colored her tone.

"Sorry, Ness. It's just that… you're a freshman in high school now! It's just so _weird_." Edward chuckled. "Why, I could be your boyfriend and it wouldn't matter." he shuddered. I touched my hand to his face in a sudden urgency. I imagined Renesmee when she looked about 7. Saddness was apparent in my thoughts. "I remember too." he said.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Jake waltzed the room and plopped his massive body on the end of a couch. "Hey, Jake!" Nessie shouted, and plunged right into his lap. They were best friends, and I've been hoping that they fall in love, actually…

Edward gave me the strangest look. I then looked down, and saw that I was still touching his arm. I gotta watch my shield! It has a mind of it's own sometimes…

"I just think they should." I concluded. "You know for a fact I wouldn't trust her with anyone but him." I explained. Edward nodded reluctantly. He knew better then I did that she would be the safest with him. He would die in a second flat for her.

"You should go off to school now," Edward said quietly. Ness nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder, and headed out for her bike.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

RPOV (Renesmee)

I rode my bike like a bullet down the happy streets of Forks._ Wow_ I thought. _I'm 5 years old_. Most kids would be 14 by now, but I'm just 5. _Just 5_ I thought again. Lucky me.

When I arrived at the school, lots of people looked at me. What's wrong with me now? I'm only a half-vampire-half-human mutant.

God, people should call me the Mutant Ninja Vampire.

What's even weirder, yet, I have to pretend my mom and dad are my _brother and sister_. That is so hard! Sometimes I would slip up and say mom or dad, but other then that, it's just out of character. Dad knows about my feelings, and tells me things will get better.

"She is so hot." I heard a nice looking boy say. He had a certain stars-struck look.

I keep on forgetting that I'm beautiful to everybody. Well, I'm not beautiful on the _inside_. **(A/N- Did you notice she has a low self-esteem like Bella did? Haha.)** "I bet you a twenty I can get her in bed."

Uhggg.

One of those.

He walked over to me with a cunning smile. "Hey, babe. Love your eyes."

Disgusting.

"Ew." I said simply. I gotta tell Emmett this. He would LOVE it. I'll have to control my thoughts around Dad, too. He will wring this guys neck.

He looked taken aback, that was sure. He was just creepy.

"Stop messing with her!" I heard a strong male voice say. It wasn't dad, or Jasper, or Emmett, or even scarier…Alice.

There was a pause between the creepy guys advance. I felt so glad that that other guy was there. If it wasn't for him, I would have been assaulted by now.

Then I got a good look at him.

The his face was amazing. I wondered if he was a vampire. But he wasn't. His face was flushed with bravery. His hair was a longer black, and his eyes were a beautiful blue. **(this guy looks like Alex Evans. If it's possible for anyone to be that hot)** My breath caught when I saw him. The creeps eyes went from a disgusting hungry, to pure and apparent fear, like turning the channel on the TV.

I didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation, I just noticed my perpetual savior's honey-like voice.

"Hey." he said, and I had been staring at his face so long I hadn't really noticed it when he spoke to me. The creep was gone.

"Hi." I greeted back shyly. A blush rose in my cheeks, and his breath caught, too. "Your blush is amazing." he said unthinkingly. His eyes looked like they were about to bulge out, and he covered his mouth with his large white hand. I laughed for effect. "It's okay." I said swiftly, and my cheeks burned brighter.

"Want me to walk you to class?" he offered. _There is nothing I'd like more_ I could of said. But no, I just nodded my head. While I was walking into the building, I saw mom and dad looking at me with a confused look.

"Hey, what's your name?" I said hurriedly.

"Jason."

**ALRIGHT!**

**Next chapter will be Jason's point of view. It will be coming soon.**

**LUV U ALL!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. A Twist In My Story

**A/N- yea. Sorry I haven't been uploading. Long week. But soon it will be Christmas break and I'll have a chapter every 2 or 3 days!!! YAY!**

**This might be my last one for the week. I have a half day on Thursday, so I might have one then. You never know.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: JASON IS MINE!!!**

**Nessie: HES MINE, FOOL!!**

**Me: I USED HIM IN MY STORY!!!!**

**Nessie: THAT'S JUST BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE ALEX EVANS!!!!!!**

**Me: *grumble* you're mean. can I just get this disclaimer done so I don't get sued?**

**Nessie: sure.**

**Me: I don't own twilight. Are you happy now?**

**Nessie: no you gotta say you don't own Jason either.**

**Me: WHATEVER!!! DO YOU WANT TO MARRY JAKE????**

**Nessie: NO!!**

**Me: Then shut up.**

Chapter 2

A Twist in My Story

JPOV (Jason)

There is a whole lot of commotion around here. There's a new girl coming, named Vanessa Wolfe. Every guy in school is planning on falling in love with her. Except me.

I already have a girl.

Ayden Gregory.

**(lol, are you happy now, Ayden? HAS YOUR WISH BEEN FUFILLED?? And, to everyone else, Ayden is a girl's name, too.)**

She's beautiful, with blonde hair, and bright green eyes that draw you in, like a magnet. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I plan to keep it that way.

As I walked out of the school to get one of my books from my car, I saw a crowd of guys around in a circle, staring dumbfounded at something. Maybe a car. Hmm…  
Then I heard Robbie Furguson. Robbie is a stalker, disgusting freak show that flirts with anything that moves. He got a suspension for sexual harassment. HOW DO YOU GET SUSPENDED FOR THAT? Impossible.

My eyes went wide when I saw what he was talking to.

She was_ gorgeous._

The epitome of beauty. I've never seen anyone so amazing. She had bronze ringlets going down her back, with big brown eyes full of excitement. Her lips were a beautiful shade of pink, and she wore no makeup. Her skin had a certain luminosity, subtle and mysterious, while she waved her hand up in the air nonchalantly.

And right then and there, I decided she was mine. I had to do something to stop her from talking to him.

"Stop messing with her!"

Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and my face turned bright red.

Robbie's eyes turned from hostile to wide-eyed fear. I walked over to him and picked him up by his collar."Listen, buddy." I whispered. "I swear, if you lay a finger on her, you are running with one leg. Is that clear, mongrel?"

He rolled his eyes.

"And if you ever _try_ to kiss her, I _will_ break your jaw for her." my voice was gentle, velvet and deadly.  
"What if she wants me too?" Robbie drawled, arrogant.  
"If that's what she wants, I won't object." I shrugged, untroubled. "You might want to wait for her to _say_ it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language- but it's your face."  
I was about to let go of his collar, when I pulled it back up quickly."One more thing," I said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," he growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

"She _is_ mine." I mumbled in a low, dark voice. I don't know why I'm saying this. What about Ayden? She's the love of my life. Am I just going to give her up? I better take it slow. "And I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I." I let him down slowly, and he jerked away and walked swiftly out into the rain. He was mad.

I turned to face her. "Hey." I said simply. Her eyes were intent on my face. "Hi." she said, and a beautiful magenta rose swiftly to her cheeks. I was shaking, it was so beautiful.

"Your blush is amazing." I said on instinct, and I mentally cursed. She giggled quietly. "It's okay." she mended.

"Want me to walk you to class?" I pleaded.

Please please please please……..She nodded her head.

We were walking up the concrete steps, she hurridly asked, "What's your name?"

"Jason."

**OOOOOHHHH!!!**

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN WITH AYDEN???**

**WHAT ABOUT ROBBIE??**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Deformed Kittens

**A/N- Before you shoot me, PLEASE understand. ;)**

**I GOT AN IPOD TOUCH. (I screamed and cried hypervenalated when I got it. It was hilarious to watch. I was seriously shaking. : D )**

**That is why I couldn't write, nor do anything else for a while. I also got Guitar Hero Decades for DS AND The Host (by the wonderful awesomeness of Stephanie Meyer). I'm on page 43 right now, and it's GOOD.**

**So…..HERE IT IS! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY !!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3

Deformed Kittens

JPOV

I walked Nessie to Science and Math, which I have with her. (she prefers that over Vanessa) Ayden was no where to be seen, which was easier for me. I need time to prepare myself to introduce them, since I'm gonna be attached to Ness's hip for a while. I want her to be safe, and I volunteered to be her guide for about a week. It works out great.

"What's your full name?" Nessie asked, interrupting my thinking, which was just fine with me.

"Umm….your going to laugh."

"No I won't." she assured me with strong eyes. They smothered into my pale blue ones, and I forgot how to breathe for a little bit.

"Jason Harley Davidson." I confessed. Her eyes went from sincere to amused. "Why would I laugh at that? It's a cool name, what with the Harley Davidson part of it. My name is way weirder than yours."

_I bet you have the most beautiful name on the face of the earth._"Well, we know your first name is Vanessa-"

"No." she insisted. "That's not it. It's not my real name."

I was instantly curious. "What's your real name, then?" I probed. She hesitated. "Do you promise not to tell?"

"I swear." I vowed instantly. It's amazing how she can just make me promise, without a second thought. No one can do that except for Ayden.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." she said in a hurried hush. She looked down at her green Converse, a light pink blush on her cheeks. She looked….ashamed. I just wanted to make her feel better, this was killing me.

"I think it's beautiful." I murmured, tilting her chin up so shed have to look at me. I showed in my eyes that I was serious, and she could tell that.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened, and her blush came back quickly. I grinned ruefully.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed my face and harshly put their lips on mine. I was frozen.

**I was gonna stop here, but since I'm so sorry, I'll give you a excerpt of the next chapter, so you don't freak out. YOU BETTER SAY THANK YOU!!!!**

RPOV

Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair hit my face and cut rashly between him and I. I staggered back helplessly, and a pair of short, cold arms caught me. I looked back, and it was Alice.

"Hey, sis!" I pretended pathetically. She eyed me suspiciously. "We need to talk."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

LUNCH

I sat next to my family, ashamed. I don't know why, though. I shouldn't be ashamed. They are quite understanding.

Dad gave me a good look over after he heard that this random girl kissed the love of my life (I didn't exactly word it that way, but it was pretty obvious). Practically a strip check, only not really that….er…revealing.

Mom was aggravated. "Why were you so close to that boy?" she asked. A guy walked by and whistled at me and she put her shield around me protectively. "He's my guide." I answered, looking down at my full tray of food.

Alice was more gentle. "Do you like this boy?" she said in vampire speed, which was thankful for me. She knew how I can get sensitive.

"Yes."

"A lot?"

I didn't answer.

"Ness," Dad started. "We have tried so hard to keep you under cover. You can't blow this now."

Anger filled my vision. "And I suppose you didn't break some rules when you were dating Mom?" I answered. "Isn't love more important?" Mom silently turned to Dad. "She's right." she admitted. "We can't keep her from him. It's not right." Dad gritted his teeth. "I don't feel safe with her at school." he said. "There are to many people…to many _boys_. Boys that want her. I can't bear it."There was a long silence from the whole table.

"Her name is Ayden." Alice whispered suddenly. "Ayden Gregory. She is his girlfriend of 3 months. Jason loves her, but he is also in love with you. You fill his future a lot, though I can't see it clearly…"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT??????"

Jason was suddenly at my side. His eyes were wide, and so was Alice's. We all thought the same thing, that he had seen Alice predicting…. OH GOD. I'M GOING TO DIE.

We sat like that for a good five minutes. It was hell.

Emmett was the only one who looked the least bit relaxed. "Hey guys," he said. "Did you know that every awkward minute, a deformed kitten is born? Sheez, there's probably a whole litter by now…."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!!!"

**Ha, that was needed. Emmett's hilarious. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Bomb Shelters

**A/N- MY BEST FRIEND HAD A CRISIS.**

**Nough said.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the Twilight series. SHEEZ. YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE.**

Chapter 4

The Truth

JPOV

I can't believe I screamed "WHAT???". It was stupid, because I was just surprised by her siblings. Her big sister, with long flowing brown hair and golden eyes, looked _GEORGEOUS._ They were all beautiful, don't get me wrong, but there was just something about her…

Oh well. The guy with the bronze hair was a bit scary, was just glaring at me. Something I said…? All I was thinking is that her big sister with the brunette waves was beautiful…

I apologized for Ayden. Ayden actually didn't gave me a bunch of crap about it, and she said she was sorry. "I just love you so much, I'm so afraid of losing you." she said. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I acted on instincts."

I love her so much.

I don't want to let another girl get between us, no matter how beautiful or how understanding. Ayden is the person I'm meant for, and that's that.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!" I crowed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LOVES HER SO MUCH!!" Alice joined.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE THOUGHT ABOUT MY BELLA THAT WAY!!!!!!!" Dad screeched, louder then the rest of us. The whole house shook. Wow.

"Dad, It's fine. We will figure this out… GAH! I hardly knew anything about him! I should have asked if he was with someone! How could I interfere-"

"Invite him over." Esme said.

What?

We were all frozen from are multiple activities. Dad from his screaming, Mom from her worrying, Carlisle from…whatever he does over there on that calculator, Rose from looking herself in the mirror, Alice from her screaming, Jasper from…reading? Is he seriously reading? Anyway, and from Emmett building his little bomb shelter, because he said the house might fall down from Edward screaming so much.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Emmett cried. "We can kill him!"

"NO!"

"That's not a bad idea…"

"DAD!"

"WHAT?"

"NOT COOL!!!!!"

"STOP IT!!"

"You know what, I will invite him!!! I'll just see what happens…"

"I'll kill him." Dad said through his teeth.

"No you won't."

"FINE I WON'T!!"

Dad stalked out of the room.

"Here is his number," Alice said.

I love Alice.

I called the number and an attractive male voice answered.

"Hello?"

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Haha NEXT CHAPTER IS HOME SCENE!!!**

**It's hilarious.**

**Lots of murder attempts, lovin (HOT AFFAIR HOT AFFAIR!!) and much more!!!! FUN!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Surprises

**A/N- I'm listening to Fall Out Boy, and it has put me in the mood to write (: **

**Im dancing X)**

**Anyway…..the awaited chapter…where it all turns….and all makes sense…..**

**Like that chapter in Twilight where she finds out hes a vampire……there is just a click in you brain, ya know?**

**Oh, this might be really long, so I'll split it up into 2 chapters.**

**You will have lots of POV's, so I'll start off with wonderful Jason. (:**

**Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!!!! IT KILLS ME INSIDE!!!**

Chapter 5

Surprises

JPOV

I tip-toed out of my little sister's pink frilly bedroom, where she slept soundlessly. It took me an HOUR to get the little monkey to sleep, cause her and her little 5 year old attitude, and I quote, "don't need sleep cause I'm to good for sleep". Note to self: they kinda stop being cute after four.

As soon as I stepped out of the invisible border line that told me I could be a little louder, I stepped into Katie's room. Katie's my twin sister, and is the best sister a guy could ask for. She's not that kind of 'LOOK, OH MY GAWD!!! I BROKE MY NAIL!!!' type. She likes pretty much the same music I do, and were best friends. She's a brunette, with curly hair that she forces to go straight, (were fraternal twins) and hazel eyes, which, in the right light, shine a cool kind of pale yellow. She has a smaller frame, and if you were to meet her right now and call her Katie, she would scream, "CALL ME TWIG!!" cause she's the kind of 'save the earth' person. The only arguments we really get over is if eating meat is good, cause she is a STRICT vegetarian, and I am a STRICT carnivore.** (A/N- I hate meat too, Twig, so your not alone) **Our fights are pretty hilarious too. It consists of me screaming, "MONKEYS EAT MEAT!!!" and her screaming, "DO YOU WANT TO BE A MONKEY? I DON'T THINK SO!!!"

Her room was painted a deep forest green, and her loft had a polka dot bedspread.

"Hey!" I crowed over the loud music. "Turn it DOWN!!! MADDIE'S SLEEPING!!"

Great. She's sleeping. I saw some long locks of curly hair fall off the side of the bed and move a little. "Grrr…. I'll kill you and feed you to some whales, Justin, I swear I will."

"My name's not JUSTIN!"

"Whatever. I'm tired. Cut me some slack."

I swiftly climbed the narrow ladder that adorned her bedside and turned off the stereo that hung loosely on the wall.

I looked over at her and saw her tired early-Saturday morning face. Her makeup is a bit smeared, and she is fully clothed, with jeans, a tight tank top, earrings, and shoes. I can't sleep like that. I would die, I would be so uncomfortable.

"Twig, you really should invest in some pajamas. Don't you get uncomfortable?"

"Grrrr…." she said again. She opened her wide eyes in the slightest bit. "Another word and you will be injected with mad cow disease painfully while you sleep."

"God," I said with fake shock. "Violent, aren't we? I would suggest you wake up," I said in warning. "It's like, two, lazy butt."

"My interpretation and your interpretation of the word 'morning' are totally different." she slurred sleepily.

My phone suddenly rang loudly. "Crap…"

"You know what?" Twig said, getting up. "I'm done with this. If you start violently throwing up with a fever tomorrow, you know why." she calmly said, shuffling on the carpet with her Happy Bunny slippers to the door.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Jason?" a beautiful high pitched voice tinkled. "This is Alice Cullen, Nessie's big sister. Were having a big slumber party here, and I was wondering if you could come."

Wow, this was a surprise. This is my dreams come true!!! I actually get to meet her mom and dad and sisters and brothers…

I heard a deep growling coming from the receiver.

Hmm. Must have a dog.

"Okay! That sounds great. Can I bring my twin sister?"

"Sure. The more the merrier! Come at 7?"

That will work. Mom and Dad should be home by then.

"Kay."

She gave me good directions, indicating that it was a big white house with a river in the back. Nice.

I shut my phone and strode downstairs into the kitchen, where Twig was making some cereal. "Was that Ayden?" she asked quietly. She's been acting weird about Ayden lately, and I intend to find out why. "Twig, what's wrong with Ayden?"

She looked up with a angry look on her face. "I don't know! How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader!!! And I don't know where you can find one either, so just shut up about it."

She's hiding something. I've seen this act before.

"Whatever." I said quietly. I got two frozen pieces of pizza out of the fridge, and Twig looked at me like I am her savior.

"Thanks!! You KNOW I can't use a microwave for the life of me."

I got a plate and put the pizza in the microwave.

"Do you wanna go to a party with me?" I asked casually.

"Sure."

"Do you wanna know where it it is o-"

"Nope." she said nonchalantly, popping the 'p'.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

TPOV (Twig)

Oh God, that was a close one. He almost found out!!!

He can NOT find out Ayden is having an affair! It would crush him. I don't want him to hate Robbie more, if that's even possible.

**I was SO gonna stop here, but since I love you all, I will throw in a few more words. (:**

ROPOV (Robbie)

This is the LIFE.

Making out with a hot girl, getting ANOTHER hotter girl soon, this is pretty cool. As that one other bratty singer said, "Life's what you make it so lets make it right."** (A/N- Sorry Hannah! (: )**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

APOV (Ayden)

I feel a little bad about Jason, but it just wasn't working out. Making out with Robbie is so much more fun.** (A/N- I'M SORRY REAL AYDEN!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!)** My phone peeled loudly into the steamy air, and Robbie grunted a bit. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ayden? This is Alice Cullen. I'm inviting you to a slumber party."

**OHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**WHATS ALICE'S EVIL PLAN????**

**THIS IS GETTING GOOD.**

**LUV YAS!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Suprises PART 2

**A/N- BEST AND WORST DAY EVER.**

**Okay, so school is delayed, which is cool, but my school was up to its windows in snow, and windchill is -37 and the news said NOT to go outside. People get frostbite from standing outside for two minutes, no joke. So, yea, it kinda sucks here in the Chicago area.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! But I am pretty cold. SHEEZ, I wish I lived in Pheonix…**

**Ooo, shout outs at the bottom.**

Chapter 6

Surprises PART 2

JPOV

Twig and I pulled into the HUGE driveway that already supported a Jeep Wrangler and a Yellow Porsche. Nice.

We stepped into the beautiful residence. They had a cool color scheme, with whites and ivories and light blues. When I walked in, I saw Nessie on a cream loveseat leaning into her bronze-haired brother, who's name I found out is Edward. She looked like she was sleeping, because he was rubbing small circles on her back.

Then he looked at me, and I was afraid.

He looked me up and down, then gave me a sly smile and gestured toward the couch, that was light blue, and harmonized the room.

I sat like I was sitting in an electric chair, and put my butt down real easy. I didn't know what I should expect.

"So," he started.

"So…?"

"I'm sorry I was shooting death glares at you the other day. I'm just protective of her. Ya know, brotherly love."

"Thanks, Edward." as I said it, his name seemed to roll of my tongue like I have known the guy all my life.

Edward was making weird faces, like he was watching a bad T.V. program. "Man, you okay…?" I managed. He looked up at me, then down at Nessie. "If I ask you a question, will you answer me truthfully?" he asked warily, his topaz eyes burning into my face.

"Sure…" I said carefully. My light blue orbs scorched into his, showing that I was sincere.

"Do you like Nessie more then a friend?" he said. I felt like throwing up. Of_ COURSE_ I like her more then a friend. She's smart, witty, funny, and gorgeous. Who wouldn't? I feel like there is a long line of guys behind me, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake.

"Aw, come on, dude," Edward said. "It's not like I'm her _dad_ or anything. I'm her brother. I'm just merely curious. She's just my little sister. I feel very protective, as I've said before."

I was still not breathing.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

I shook my head yes.

"Well, looks like I'm not your only problem," he mumbled as he watched the window.

Suddenly, a HUGE guy came down the stairs, with dark, russet skin, and long, jet black hair about down mid-neck. His dark eyes drilled into my body, and for the first time, I knew what pure fear was.

"This is the guy Nessie was mumbling about?" he said, making it sound like a _very_ bad insult. His voice was rough and husky. He looked like an overgrown 19 year old.

"Yes." Edward said. Then the big guy turned to me. "I'm Jake. I'm Nessie's big sister, Bella's, best friend. I'm also a big fan of Nessie's." he said, as he eyed me. "You better take care of her."

"Oh-" I started. "Were not together."

"Yet."

Twig then walked in with a small, spiky haired girl. "Let's get this par-tay STARTED!!" she screamed.

"Did someone spike her drink?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

We all gathered in a tight circle, just me, Twig, Alice, (who is the biggest spaz on the face of the planet) Edward, Bella (who is the nicest person ever) Emmett, (who LOVES Twig) Rosalie, Jasper, and Renesmee (who is Twig's best friend. How they know each other so well already, I don't know. I guess it's a girl thing.)

"ALRIGHT!" Alice wailed. "Now were gonna quit with the truth or dare, and start 7 minutes of heaven!"

"But you all are brother and sister." I noted. This didn't sound like it was going to end well, and my stomach twisted violently a thousand different ways.

"Didn't you know?" she asked me. "Were all together. I'm with Jasper, Rose is with Emmett, and Edward is with Bella. That just leaves poor Nessie-Bessie. The poor girl is probably sexually repressed-"

"SHUT UP ALICE!" Nessie screamed at the top of her lungs. Wow. This is embarrassing.

"Well, don't feel so alone, Ness." I said, and I cursed myself as soon as it came out. Why do I feel like sharing my innermost secrets with these people?

There were stares, and a giggle from Nessie and Bella, and Jake shaking his head in approval. "Nice," he said. "Old fashioned."

"But were gonna play this my way." Alice corrected. "We have to dare someone to do something, then, if they chicken out, they gotta go in the closet with someone. We decide this by playing spin the bottle." she said, holding up a root beer bottle. "Oh, I WANNA GO FIRST!!" Twig screamed. Alice nodded in approval. "Okay, I dare you too…TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

"NO!" Twig screeched.

"Okay, then…chicken. Spin the bottle."

Twig was fearless as she spun the little inoffensive bottle that looked like a monster in my eyes. It teetered on Edward…going…going…landed on Emmett. Everyone gasped as Emmett's eyes went wide with fear.

"Kay, Em," Alice said. "Go in the closet."

The both grumbled as they got up and locked themselves in the hallway closet. I don't get how Emmett fit himself in there…

************************************************************************************************************************************************

TPOV (Twig)

"Wanna play a prank on them, Em?" I whispered. Emmett's eyes lit up and his head nodded in the darkness.

"OH _EMMETT."_ I moaned. I slammed my back up ageist the wall violently for effect. Emmett was trying hard not to laugh. I started making odd noises that I've only heard people in movie's making when they did…erm…this. Emmett was moaning and saying my real name. I had to bite my hand to resist laughing. I heard the 7 minute timer go off, but the funny part is, we didn't stop. "Mess up your hair for effect." he whispered. I ran my hands through my hair and he did the same with his. He also took off his shirt and gave it to me, saying, "Take off your shirt and put on mine. Don't worry, I'm not looking."

I did what he told me and discovered his shirt smelled amazing. I inhaled the honey-and-lilac scent and scrambled to my feet.

I opened the door to 5 _very _pale faces, and 2 laughing ones. Edward and Alice must of heard of this joke before.

Emmett and I pretended to smooth out our hair, and I pretended to look at him in alarm. "Oh, crap, _Emmy_." I said seductively. Emmett laughed at his gay pet name, which from the outside, looked like he was enjoying his name. "I forgot to take off your shirt. Can you hand me mine so I could change in the bathroom?"

Emmett picked the right day to wear a white shirt, and I picked the right day to wear a bright, leopard spotted bra. This is hilarious.

"Sure, _Twigalicious_." Emmett said picking up my chin. I had to bite my tongue down hard to stop my laughing. **(I'm sorry, real Twig! HAHA this is hilarious)** He leaned in to kiss me, and I turned away and headed toward the bathroom. "You're such a tease!" he screamed after me. I made sure to make my hips sway while I walked to the bathroom.

I quickly changed to anticipate there reactions.

When I went in the room, Rose looked like she was about to explode, while Emmett looked totally relaxed, but I could tell he was about to lose it laughing. Edward wasn't done laughing, while Bella was giving him crazy looks, touching his arm occasionally. The same with Alice and Jasper. Nessie just looked like she hadn't gone out of her shock yet, and rocked back and forth anxiously, her eyes wide, her knees tucked under her chin. Jason was lagit delusional, laughing a little bit with his blue orbs wide, stuttering. Jake ran to the bathroom, probably to throw up.

Emmett and I then burst into laughter and fell on the floor.

"It…was…a…joke!" I managed. Then everyone else kind of looked at each other, and started laugh hysterically too.

"Wee…..actually…BELIEVED…YOU." Rose coughed out.

We then heard a door open and close, and a blonde girl with a brown haired guy on her arm.

"What did we miss…JASON?"

**OHHHH!!!!!**

**CLIFFY!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**To Twig: For hopefully forgiving me for that Emmett scare. YOU ROCK!**

**KEEP WRITING!**

**~Lily**

**To Ayden: For again hopefully forgiving me about making her look like a horny slut. Haha, no hard feelings. I **_**loved**_** 'Yours to Hold'. It made me feel really warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Once again, YOU ROCK!**

**KEEP WRITING!**

**~Lily**

**And to all my reviewers. You guys also rock. This story would not be possible without you guys. THANK YOU!**

**NOW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chains

**A/N- HEY GUYS! Once again, I'm sorry. I had to finish a lot of stuff, like my science fair project. (:**

**So, without further ado…. BOYFRIEND CHAPTER 7!!! YAY!**

**PS- Sorry this was rushed. And short. And not the best piece of writing in the world :P**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING, FOO! Haha jk.**

Chapter 7

Chains

RPOV (Renesmee)

Jason stared wide-eyed at the happy couple.

WHY ME?

Someone who practically tried to rape me is at my house.

Isn't this so much fun?

"Ayden? Why are you with him?"

He was on the edge of crying, and his Adam's apple bobbed precariously up and down his pale thought.

Ayden…that names rings a tiny bell…HIS GIRLFRIEND?

Oh, no.

No no no no no no no no no no no.

My small body moved over to his, and I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He just sat there. Did he go into shock? I he alright? These questions swam in my head, while I stared just like he did at the two teenagers at the door, holding hands. Ayden's large green eyes looked like tiny holes drilled into her head; the creepy guy's eyes looked hungrily at me, while he smirked. I just stared at Ayden.

Like lightning, Jason ran to Ayden, maybe to yell at her, I don't know, but she pulled on his collar and kissed him. It looked like the hardest kiss I've ever seen. His light blue eyes froze, and at that moment, I knew he forgave her. It was a lost cause to try and separate them now. They were forever bonded in this moment, and whenever they drifted apart, if that were to happen, this event would hang in the air and chain them together again.

Chains.

He won't let her go. The invisible metal links seemed more apparent as he dug his hands into her straight, blonde hair.

She whispered how sorry she was, and how he was the best thing to ever happen to her. He whispered how sorry he was too, how he had ripped apart there relationship to the point where she would even consider cheating. I wanted to scream how wrong he was to put all this on his broad shoulders. How we should all point our fingers at her. Alice had an unhappy frown on her pixie like face. This is not how she planned this, she must be thinking.

Wait.

She planned this.

She's the one who invited Ayden, wasn't she?

Dad looked over at me apologetically, as I cried in my mind. I sobbed terribly, and I was surprised at how easy it was to keep the real tears from coming and taking over my real face. He walked over and put his arm over my shoulders. I imagined a large, white hand whipping away my imaginary sobs, and he nodded his head.

And then I ran.

I ran as fast as I possibly could without the humans being scared. I ran to the bathroom, shut the door, and sobbed. I heard banging on the door, but didn't bother to open it.

More banging.

I finally let the person who was banging in, and they fell to the floor.

I put my head in my hands, waiting for something to go wrong.

Then I looked at a pair of hungry blue eyes, and felt something warm and soft attack my surprised lips, and I kissed back.

Apparently the chain had broken between them.

**OHHHHH!!!!! WHO IS IT? YOU GUYS MAY THINK IT'S SOMEONE, BUT IT'S NOT! haha** **I LOVE CONFUSING YOU ALL!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	8. Should I?

**a/n- SORRY FOR GAPS!**

**Cuz gaps stink.**

**But then I got confused in who should be kissing Renesmee (note to self: second guessing yourself means GAPS!)**

**SO I finally decided. And it is different from my last choice.**

**NOTE: HE HAS BLUE, HUNGRY EYES~**

**HERE IT IS!**

**I am not especially proud of the writing in this chapter.**

**By the way, THIS IS NO LONGER A SHORT STORY!**

**IT IS A LONG ONE!**

**IT MAY HAVE LOTS OF CHAPTERS!**

**BUT NO MORE THEN 30! I PROMISE!**

**THIS ISN'T EVEN THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine, except for Jason, Twig, and Robbie, and Ayden! LOL luv them!**

**Dedication: Even though you can't read this Ayden, I miss u bunches. Hope u like this when u read it. Lol ily!**

**NOTE: EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO TO MY PROFILE AFTER YOU READ THIS!!!!!!! REALLY BIG INFO THERE!!!!! GO!!!!**

Chapter 8

Should I?

RPOV

My advanced mind worked like a well oiled machine to figure out who my kisser was.

My hands dug into his soft, silky hair, and I noticed it was long. Also, the feel of his lips were almost pouty, but smooth and luscious at the same time. Nothing like the plastered-on look of Robbie's lips.

Was this my love?

It had to be. There was no doubt in my mind that Jason had reconsidered getting back together with Ayden and stood before me now, saying he loved me in a special way.

His white fingers traced my face ever so lightly, and I got over excited. I forced my tongue into his welcoming mouth, and opened my eyes.

Then I heard a loud smack.

I was surprised that it came from my hand, but it now was red and pulsed quietly as I surveyed the damage to Robbie's rat face.

No doubt I had used all my power. His whole face was a deep red except for a pale hand print. A small tear escaped the eye on the side of his face that I had smacked.

"VHAT DA BELL????" he screamed. I took me awhile to process he was saying 'What the hell' "VHAT VAS THAT BOR?"

I heard bones cracking as he talked, and he twitched as he tried to say what he was saying.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV (Robbie)

This was not like other kisses.

There was a spark. I could feel it!

And….and…I think I'm in love.

It was mesmerizing, the way she moved her tongue stealthy in my mouth…

I want more.

I need more.

Now.

I want her to love me. She's the best thing on this God damn planet. She holds my head up. I need her to love me.

"I'm so sorry." I said, trying to make amends. It sounded distorted and choppy, but she got the picture. Her eyes appraised me for some moment, cocking her head to the side, her goldish-redish locks swaying easily.

"It's okay," she said finally. She didn't act like she thought it was okay, but I swallowed the lie happily.

"Can I ask you a question, though?" I pleaded. I needed to know the answer to this question, because it determined if I was going to die happy or not.

"Shoot." she said impatiently.

"Why, um, er, did you kiss me back?"

"I…uh…thought you were someone else."

Oh, wow. That hurt.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV

He is forgivable.

Hell, who knows? I might end up liking him.

**HAHAHA! YAY! I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING OUT!**

**Now, go to my profile, my buddies! BIG announcement!**

**Also, I'm doing this "What songs you listened to" thing at the end of each chapter.**

**SPRING BREAK COMING UP! More chaps then. Until we see each other again, my awesome reader. **

**Tootle Loo!**

**Songs:**

"**Losin It" Fallbrooke, "You Better Pray" Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" The Offspring, "You Found Me" The Fray, and "Title and Registration" Death Cab for Cutie.**

**YAY!**


	9. Burger King Bliss

**PLEASE READ THE PART ABOUT THE POLE AND THE BETA!**

**Here comes the chapter! **

**So, my site is under construction. LOTS of construction. So I would suggest not to go there. It will make your computer slow!! (no it won't. Just don't got here)**

**Shout outs at the bottom, and things I listened to, too.**

**Note to Caroline and KK- Your coming in this chapter…I think. Do not send me angry pms if your not, because, yeah. Being readers, you should know I'm not the most organized person in the world. (I don't think you would send me angry pms, but who knows?)**

**Note to KK- I'll try to make you as nice as possible! You kind of have a "save the day" kind of thing going on.**

**NOTE: I have a new pole!!! Go and participate!! This is for the older readers that have read "Edward". Thank you! **

**And, I'm looking for a Beta! YAY! I'm not the most technical type, so I'm only now understanding what it is. So, send me a PM if you are interested!**

**I dedicate the line, "Interesting car,", to my best friend Amber, who thought it up and begged to be in the story. **

Chapter 9

Burger King Bliss

RPOV

It's been two weeks since the slumber party incident, and I'm still partially wounded. Jason, my _thought_ crush, lead me on, and I was stupid enough to believe him. Just thinking about it makes my face flush angrily.

But you know who has helped me in all of this? Rob! Weird, right?

I guess it was some odd twist of fate that Rob and I became friends. I didn't expect it, and I think in the beginning he just wanted a sex buddy. But, after that party, I surprisingly have more respect for him. Right now, I can just sit with him and talk. I can't talk to my family, and I _definitely _can't talk to Jason. I love Twig to death and would tell her anything, (except for my mutant-vampire-human-ness) but it just isn't the same. I need a male companion, too.

It's been really awkward with Jason. He is my guide now, so he has to be with me WHEREVER I go. (You see the problem in that, correct?) We don't talk much, but when we do, it's unbelievably strained. We are definitely aware of each other, though. One time, he slipped his hand in my strong one, and I ripped my fingers away from his. He murmured something like, "I miss you," but I ignored him and looked away, hoping he wouldn't see the hot, salty tears streaming down my face.

So, now Rob and I are inseparable, which clearly makes Jason uncomfortable. We walk to class together, eat lunch together (which earns me some dirty looks from Jason, who absolutely _hates_ Rob. Also, I don't think I can call it eating, since I don't feel like today's mystery meat is nutritious enough for a growing vampire), and call each other almost every night. Jason will do irritable things like walk in between us and whisper things in my ear like, "How is your day going?" and crap like that. Then to irritate him, I'll step closer to Rob or lace my white fingers with his. Jason needs to get the idea drilled into his head that I do not want to talk to him.

Speaking of the phone, I heard something call loudly into the atmosphere. I grunted and shifted my weight across the floor, where my phone was waiting, sitting happily on the ivory carpet.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice groggy with tiredness."Ness?" Robbie answered, sounding a little…nervous.

"Yeah? Oh, hi Rob. What do you want?"

"Ummmm….well, do you want to go to Burger King with me, then come back to my place?"

What was this, some mediocre way to ask for a date? I rolled my eyes at the phone speaker, which I was happy he could not see. "Sure," I stated indifferently. "When do you want me?"

I heard a low mumble coming from the phone, saying "_Anytime _would be good." but I concluded I wasn't supposed to hear that. In a louder voice he said, "How 'bout 7:00? Would that be okay?"

Yes it would. Mom and Dad are going hunting, Alice doesn't care whatsoever, (I guess this is her way of saying she's sorry. I like the longer leash idea.) and Emmett will no doubt be close by in case I need him. Yes, 7 is the perfect time.

"Sure. See you then."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**7:00 pm**

I heard a car door slam violently in the drive. Was Rob here?

I had butterflies in my stomach, trying to figure out what to wear. I'm not much of that kind of person, but dates make me this way. Or was it just because of him?

I finally decided on some skinny jeans with a blue Power Ranger's shirt that I got from Hot Topic. I actually thought I looked _nice_. Wow, this must be the Rob feeling. I threw on some makeup for the first time ever (have you ever noticed how hard that is to put on? I thought I was going to poke my eye out with that eyeliner!) and stalked into the living room, purse in hand.

Rob was already awaiting my fashionably late self. His eyes took me in, scoping my body. It felt a little uncomfortable, but it was okay.

"You look beautiful." he said. I rolled my eyes. "We're going to Burger King, dude. This isn't that important, ya know."

It looked like I had wounded him a little with my words. He probably thought I thought this was no big deal, which in a way it wasn't. Still, this could very much be construed as a first date, so I'm not saying I'm taking it lightly.

"Are you ready to go?" he said, his eyes still swimming on my body. "Yeah," I said.

He walked me out the door, onto the cobblestone walkway out to the driveway. I was wondering where Emmett was, who promised to be a short distance away in the shadows. I saw something white flash somewhere in the darkness, but I tried not to pay to much attention, and enjoy myself.

My door slammed behind as I stepped into the cab of the Ford F-150. Of course, I could only expect that out of him. He's an F-150 sort of guy. Anyway, I looked out the window into the cloudy night, hoping he wouldn't see the flash of white speeding down the side of the road with us. I felt slightly guilty that I was tricking him with the whole Emmett thing, but it passed quickly. This is for my well being, for Pete's sake! But, it's not like Rob would hurt me or anything…would he?

"Interesting car." I said casually, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," he said. "It was a gift from my dad before he left."

"Your dad left?" I said in surprise. "Yeah," he concluded, his eyes smoldering silently on the black pavement of the road ahead. "He was in the marines, but he was killed in Iraq."

The information hung in the air quietly, before I put my smooth, cold hand on top of his. "I'm so sorry." I said sadly, looking up at him. He looked away from the road and at me, his dark blue eyes piercing threw my deep brown ones. "He died saving someone," he looked down. "There was a bomb under their truck, and my dad felt the vibration of it going off one minute before it did. His best friend was sitting right under it, so my dad told him to trade him seats. He got an award."

I looked up at him while silent tears rolled down my face.

He leaned down to my features, and I leaned up, wanting him to kiss my lips, but he only kissed my cheek. I blushed scarlet into the night.

We arrived into the Burger King parking lot and walked inside, hand in hand. As we walked up to the crowded counter, the male cashier looked me up and down, and smiled at me. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that drew you in. He was built, but not body builder. He resembled Zac Efron a little, too. I raised my eyebrows at him, frowning delicately.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" he murmured, his eyes coming to rest on my chest, then my eyes. I sat up straighter, not wanting to lean over the counter and give him any ideas. I felt Rob's arm tug around my waist, and I squeezed his hand tighter. "Nothing for me," I said flatly, hoping he could hear the double meaning in my words. I felt like I've seen this cashier before, then remembered him from gym class.

Rob remembered him too.

His fists clenched tightly, as he ordered something I didn't hear because I was so freaked out by the cashier who's name I never learned. As the cashier rang it up, he got a pen and wrote something on the back or the receipt and handed it to me.

I looked on the back, where it read,

"_Here's my number, sweetheart. Call if you want a real man. You can always have it your way."_

That is disgusting! He used the Burger King logo? How more nasty can you get? I didn't even bother to look at the number as I dropped it in the trash. The cashier saw, then whispered to his co-worker something like, "I don't even know why I offered. She has the smallest boobs I've ever seen! I wonder why she wears a bra at all."

I gathered as much venom in my voice as I could muster and turned back saying, "You wear pants, don't you?"

He looked at me, his eyes wide, as the co-worker said loudly, "Oh, someone called the fire department, 'cause you just got burned, son!"

**I felt like stopping here. Oh, more 'Burger King Bliss' in the next chapter.**

**Shout outs!**

**To Twig: You are a big component in the next chappy! Woohoo! Update your story, I'M DYING INSIDE!!**

**To Ayden: Yep, you better update too, missy! Do not give you readers this "lent" crap! (I'm on lent too, but I did NOT give up internet, like someone I know.)**

**Things listened to:**

"**Dammit" by blink-182, "I'm so Sick" by Flyleaf, "Sound of Settling" by Death Cab for Cutie, "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3, and "Starstruckk" by 3oh!3**

**Remember, looking for a Beta! And a new pole! YAY!**

**Now, REVIEW!**


	10. The Jetta

**I know what your thinking.**

"**TWO chapters in the SAME week? Lily, your going mad!"**

**Why of course, my loves! You have to be crazy to be an author! No one knows that better then I do! You can say I'm not he brightest crayon in the box.**

**Little something: Robbie's new name is Rob. I named him Robbie after this short, curly haired kid with glasses in my English class that once got in trouble for telling a girl he was going to rape her. I just can't let that be Rob anymore. Rob is nice and funny. Robbie is a rapist. If she starts calling him Robbie again, she's mad at him or something, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course! But I am a bit hyper. I had Macaroni and Cheese, a pancake, and a coke. I feel really rejuvenated!**

**Remember, new pole (go participate RIGHT NOW!) and I need a beta. PM me if your interested! Please be interested!**

Chapter 10

The Jetta

RPOV (Renesmee)

Rob and I walked out of the range of the hazel-eyes cashier. I could see his eyes STILL looking me over, after all of that. Some guys just didn't know how to stop themselves.

We sat in a picnic table outside, looking out at the starry night. My hands rested on the sticky bench as I watched Rob indulge in his Whopper. He had nice table manors, surprisingly. I studied his muscles as he wiped his face on a napkin.

He noticed me taking him in. He smiled a huge smile that could make any girl melt and flexed a bit to show off. I flashed him a gleaming smile-one that makes all the guys gasp and all the girls growl- and his eyes grew wide as he looked at me in the moon light. He leaned over the table unthinkingly, and I suddenly had a adrenaline rush. Was he going to kiss me? I leaned over the table, closing my eyes, but I did not feel something warm and inviting on my lips. Instead I felt something urgently moving at my ear. He whispered quickly, "Not right now. My ex and her friends are coming. Whatever you do, do not get in a cat fight! I swear, if she bothers you-"

He couldn't get the thought out before I heard the violent clacking of heals moving swiftly agenst the pavement. There were probably three of them, and they were definitely running or taking quick steps. I heard a nasally voice say, "Oh, Robbikinz! I missed you so bad! We are SO getting back together! That was the worst day of my life! We were together for a month! I missed you!!!!!"

Oh. Now I know who this is.

Amber Younge.

God, she should be the picture under the word "desperate" in the encyclopedia. **(I'm sorry, Am. You're the one who wanted to be in the story. I love you! Please forgive me!)** She had big brown eyes and shorter hair, about down to her shoulders, that was a dark chocolate brown. She had blonde highlights in her bangs and freckles, making her seem cute. She wore a short mini shirt and a pink tank top with a beautiful diamond necklace hanging loosely around her tanned neck. Her eyes were first filled with fake happiness and desire, but then they filled with hatred and jealousy after she got a good look at me. I looked down from her face as it twisted in rage. Then, her Doc Martens claimed all of my attention. If Alice was here, Amber would have already been dead and Alice would have them already on her pixie like feet.

"Hey, who's your whore?" she said menacingly. Her nose job junkies followed close behind her, wearing the same exact outfit as she was. Wow, that's a little freaky.

I recognized them both. Caroline, I remember, had dirty blonde hair with glasses and a cute face. Too bad she had on too much makeup to see that. K.K. was my physics partner but looked new to this though, and she sounded scared and a bit disappointed in Amber. I could tell she was about to say something.

"We are done." Rob said, returning her glance. She got on her best puppy dog face and asked, "Why? You were my best friend and everything! Why did that end? We were together a month!!"

Wait.

A _month?_

That means he was going out with Ayden…while he was going out with Amber!

No.

I can't do this anymore. I will not be his rebound!

I jumped up, hate burning deep inside my strong bones. I shot a glare at Robbie swiftly, not wanting to see the sudden range of hurt on his face, and ran into the cold night.

It felt good to run, even if it was this slow. It was the kind of run that wouldn't make it impossible for a human to catch up, but it would be really hard. I heard close steps behind me, and I pumped my legs harder. I started to slow down when I couldn't see anymore because of the hot tears that always seemed to betray my face.

I felt warm arms around my waist, and I wriggled free before he could see my traitor tears. I could hear his heavy breathing, and he sounded really nervous.

"I'm so sorry," I heard an annoying voice say. "I thought you already knew that I was way prettier then you!"

I will kill her.

My vampire senses kicked in, and I started to smell her scent more profoundly. The thirst was driving me mad, and I turned back to look at her face, which held a smug. I could just see that smug turn to the last facial expression she would ever make as I imagined my teeth glistening into the moonlight as I bit into her tanned neck. I heard myself start to growl, and desperately tried to stifle it. I knew she couldn't outrun me, couldn't stand my strength. There were only a few more humans by. I could take care of them, too.

I saw Emmett behind a bush, and he signaled to me if I wanted him to intervene. I shook my head, and he hid again.

I sank down to the ground helplessly, letting myself cry out. I heard some punches being thrown, and I couldn't help but smile as I heard K.K. and Rob cussing Amber out. Caroline didn't want to intervene with Amber, so she sat next to me, awkwardly putting her hand on my leg, trying to make me feel better. She snuggled in closer, and I started sobbing on her skimpy outfit. She petted my golden hair kindly, and that made me hug her waist and cry more.

"Let's get out of here." I heard a familiar voice say. I was really surprised to hear this voice. It seemed like forever. I let him take my hand and walk me out to his car, but I ripped my hand from his when we reached the Jetta. It was beautiful. I looked away from him as he started it. He studied my side profile.

"Are you just going to leave Ayden there?" I asked.

"I told her to call," he said, a little befuddled that I asked about his girlfriend.

About halfway to his house, he said, "I really messed up back then, didn't I? I led you on, and, and-"

I looked at him. "I'm not sure I can trust you." I said bitterly.

"All the feelings I had for you then haven't changed," he whispered.

"There WERE no feelings! You didn't care one bit for me! You could have TOLD me you had a girlfriend! You can't love two people at once-"

He stopped my rant by placing his lips, very slowly, on mine. I ceased to think for a minute, while I felt his long, black hair tickle my cheek as his kiss escalated. I felt him pull over the side of the road and stop the car as my hands cupped his face. I hungrily obliged to his tongue, and he stopped after long.

And that's when I knew I was in love.

His light blue eyes held the same tenderness mine must have shone, and he kissed me one more time.

**YAY!**

**I love this chapter.**

**Can you guess who she's kissing? (wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**Songs: "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy, "Run, Don't Walk" by Hey Monday, "Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last for a Night)" by All Time Low, "Lost!" by Coldplay, and "California" by Metro Station**


	11. Wrong

**Hello!!!!**

**HAPPY BELATED EASTER, MUCAHCHOS! Haha I'm typing this from Am's house. It's 2:38 am and I figured I had nothing better to do. So, I don't have my written rough draft, so this might be PURRRTTTY bad. lol**

**DISCLAIMER!!!: NO OWNERSHIP TO TWILIGHT!!!!**

Chapter 11

Wrong

RPOV

I looked out into the cold, inky black night. Jason's porcelain skin glinted ageist the glow of the dash bored, and I had to look away from his guilty scowl. He was thinking about Ayden, no doubt. How he cheated. Right now, I could care less. I just noticed the subtle waves of hostility coming from his body. "So…" he said awkwardly."So? What are we going to do now? What's going to happen with us?" I demanded of his perfect face. I looked him straight in the eye, wanting him to take our dilemma seriously.

He pursed his lips delicately, furrowing his brow in thought."Hey, why don't we go inside and discuss it over a movie?" he said, almost pleading with me. I suppose a movie couldn't hurt. It would calm my frayed nerves, that's for sure. "I guess…" I said, casting my eyes down. Before I knew it, he was out of the car and around to my side to open my door. We walked into the house silently.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************I I sat down on the couch precariously, looking only at the TV and the DVD case of the movie, 'Step Brothers'. We decided on that because we found out Twig was home, and she greeted us at the door with, "HOLY CRAPARONI!! GUESS WHAT I GOT FROM THE VIDEO STORE!!!"

CRAP!

EMMETTT!!!!

I got to get him out of here! I hoped with all my heart that he could take a hint that he was needed as I rushed up to the bathroom, feigning a…accident. I slammed the door and turned quickly to find a stupid Emmett, in the shower, with a shower cap on that said, "Kiss Me, I'm Irish". I wonder where he got that?

"Emmett, you need to LEAVE!! NOW!!"

"Oh, not before I shave my leggy-poos. You know how they get hairy!"

"Emmett. You don't even grow hair. PLUS the water isn't running and you have all of your clothes on."

"Sheez, can't a girl take a joke?" he said lightly. "Anyway, what's the rush? You not done with your date yet, and…uh-a lot has happened in the last hour. Like, you almost ATE someone!"

"Just get out of here!"

"Fine," he grumbled. I looked out the window as he leaped gracefully out and on to the dewed ground.I flushed the toilet (to make it look like I went) and washed my hands quickly as to not miss the previews of the movie.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

JPOV

I tried to keep my mind off the beautiful girl sitting next to me as I blankly stared through the hilarious comedy. I chuckled a few times, despite of my bad mood, and the girls were singing, "THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!!!" for a few five minutes after the credits. Nessie's toned legs were curled under her protectively, and even though she wasn't aware of it, the side of her foot was barely touching my thigh.

And it drove me mad.

As she chatted happily with Twig, she continued on, oblivious to the fact that I felt the urge to jump her. Well. Might as well get the bad conversation done, the one that will leave a scar on my heart for quite some time.

"Umm…Ness? Can I talk to you? In my room?"

Her face turned to me sharply, and I could tell this was the first time she's looked at me full in the face the whole evening. Her eyes were like acid as she just glared at my face unhappily, and I could tell that I was not going to have fun.

Twig dashed looks between us both, questioning me with her eyes. I waved off her concern; I really don't need any more frustration at the moment.

Nessie strode up the tall stairs and closed the door when I entered my haphazard room. The walls are a simple dark blue, with my skateboard collection hanging loosely on the chipping paint. My whole wall is covered with my favorite bands like "Tokio Hotel", "Armor for Sleep", "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus", "Panic! At the Disco", and "Fall Out Boy". Clothes covered the bed, but she smoothed out a spot for herself anyway and perched herself stealthily onto my mattress. Her eyes were wary and tight.

"Well?" she said impatiently. "I'm ready for you to say how much you hate me now." she crossed her legs quickly, her left leg dangling in the imaginary breeze.

"I don't hate you." I stated, sitting myself next to her on the bed. She looked at me like I had leprosy and scooted down a little, trailing her delicious scent across my bed-spread. What kind of perfume is that, anyways?

"Well, then," she said, her voice oozing sarcasm. "Why are you putting me through this constant tug-of-war? If you really cared, you would have stopped it by now. Therefore, it is only completely correct to assume that you despise me."

She was right, in her way. Why am I having them fight, hurting them both? Why can't I just let one go and leave that be? These questions dove and fogged my brain as I searched for the answer.

"Ness-"

"No!" she yelled stubbornly. "I can't take your shit anymore. I can't!" Her arms flew up over her head in disgust, and I could tell she was ready to leave. My heart sang a sad, disjointed rhythm in my aching chest.

"Nessie!" I said sadly, only a whisper now.

I could tell that she heard my quiet plea.

"Why does my life have to be so hard? I've been hurt to much for one night! I need something stable, Jason. I can't have a MAN WHORE with TWO GIRLFRIENDS! I need someone to love me, and I thought that person was you. But I guess I'm wrong." her voice cracked at the last word and she ran out of my bedroom, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

NO!

_NO!_ I _need_ her! The best thing that just happened to me just walked out my front door.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV (Renesmee)

I picked up my calling phone and said the only words that could ever save me from the pain I was feeling now.

"Jake? Please come get me. Now."

**Hmmmm. Sorry for the long wait, guys! There will be more chappys, I promise!**

**You guys won't guess what happens next…**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Things listened to: "Now That Were Done" by Metro Station, "1985" by Bowling for Soup, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, "Punkb*tch" by 3oh!3, and "Circles" by All Time Low.**


	12. Love?

**I'M SORRY.**

**My life got really hectic, and I hit a writers block. AGAIN!**

**I'm so, so sorry, and I would give you all Snickers bars and bear hugs if I could.**

**I'm ashamed to say this, but I actually got BORED of this story for awhile. I was so consumed with Chance, I kinda forgot about Boyfriend. So, I'm sorry.**

**This story isn't even CLOSE to done, so keep your faith in me, loves!**

Chapter 12

Love…?

RPOV

I saw the Rabbit idled out in front of Jason's house, and my heart sang. My comfort just pulled up.

I ran to the car and plunged into Jake's warm embrace, which was held out eagerly, awaiting my presence.

My sobs broke loudly into the darkness as he drove to the mansion. What would I do without Jake? He's my best friend. I wouldn't have anyone to vent to if it weren't for him. He just…completes me.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jake POV

I love her.

I love everything about her. The way she smiles when she's excited, the way her teeth gleam in the sun, the way she looks when she dances across the lawn in the summer.

Everything.

No one can replace her. And now it's too late.

As I carried her in, I promised myself I would tell her. What if shes already in love? I would make a fool out of myself, and she probably wouldn't talk to me. Ever. I couldn't handle the thought.

I sat down on the ivory carpet, her curled into my arms, and everything was right. She fit into my arms perfectly. I looked her dead in the eyes, and we just stayed there for a minute. One minute…

I have to tell her.

"Ness? Do you remember…Uncle Quil?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV

The name rang a bell somewhere, but I couldn't recall where. I remember all the stories Jake told me when I was little. How Mom got bitten by a vampire but lived, and how Mom was still human when she had me. There are thousands of stories that fascinated me when I was a child. I remember sitting for hours upon hours on Jake or Dad's lap, just listening to the tone of their melody of tales. I couldn't place Uncle Quil in any of the organized yarns, spun like the stars of my childhood, though. I wish I could. This bothered me to no end.

"No. Who is he?"

At this point, I have stopped crying.

"He…imprinted."

That was it? I've heard all about imprinting before. All of Jake's pack brothers did it but him. I still wonder if he ever will imprint.

"So?"

"So…so have I."

My heart stopped beating as I put together the odds. I jumped from his lap in an instant, a spit out my answer.

"If you imprinted on Mom, I swear to-"

"NO!" he screeched. "NO!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SUICIDAL?" he looked at me, a scowl on his face. I've never seen Jake loose his cool. Ever. His arms shook and his face scrunched as he fought for control. I sat back down and he calmed immediately.

"Who did you imprint on, then?" I said quietly, in a doe-like voice. He looked at me again, regret burning deep in the dark eyes. I knew then.

Me.

"Me?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah. Um…yeah. I'm so sorry, I just…I can't keep on pretending I'm not in love with you anymore. I just can't. I just hope…that maybe…you'll give us a chance. I mean, I know you like someone else and-I just-and…"

He stuttered out the words, tears forming in his eyes. We were meant for each other. How could I say no to him?

I grabbed his jaw and kissed him hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him. His lips froze in surprise, but he accepted my invitation, opening his mouth so that I felt his hot breath in mine. The kissed got angrier as he rolled me onto the ground and kissed hungrily down my jaw. I'm not afraid of his love, like the others. I'm not afraid of this kind of love, either. I hardly noticed as he swiftly picked me up, and carried me to my bedroom.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

When I woke up, I rolled over and saw my Jake, sleeping peacefully beside me. What had I done?

**Here it is. I'm sorry it is so short and choppy. But there it is.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Things listened to: "Emergency" Paramore, "With Me" Sum 41, "His Girl Friday" The Academy Is, "West Coast Friendship" Owl City, and "Disco" Metro Station.**


	13. Bruises

HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! HELLO!!! ANOTHER UPDATE!!! Are you happy?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything.

**Chapter 13**

**Bruises**

**RPOV**

I rolled out of the comfy bed and into the shower. I felt totally disgusted with myself. How could I just…do that? I have morals. Why did I just…give myself away? No second thoughts? I turned the water hotter as I pondered these things.

Flashback: Last night

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob whispered. His dark eyes bored into my body, and I could tell he wanted too.

"Yes." I said simply. I knew that I wanted to. I knew I was ready.

So he did.

End of Flashback.

I felt the need to turn the water hotter, to wash away the filth. It was practically burning my skin off now. Not that it hurt.

I heard the bed creaking, and I saw the door open. "Hey," I heard a husky voice say. I loved this voice.

"Ummm…I'm sorry about-"

"Shhh." he hushed my worrying, placing a russet hand on my mouth. He stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He enclosed his arms around me, holding me in a full embrace, placing his hand on the small of my back and burying his head into my shoulder. It was so full of love, I just had to hug him back.

"Did I pressure you?" he said after a minute, sensing my uncomfortable breathing.

"No, of course not." I whispered. "It's just…weird. I never thought I would give that side of me. To anyone. I just…can't believe it's gone."

He pulled back from the hug and looked me dead in the eyes. "I love you, and that's all that matters. Do you love me?"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Jason POV**

"Of course I love you, Ayden!" I screamed into the receiver. "I wouldn't had stayed in this FUCKING relationship for THREE FUCKING MONTHS if I didn't love you! I should have dumped you the minute I heard you were CHEATING ON ME!! You're a stupid whore who doesn't deserve love!!! GO TO HELL!!"

I slammed the phone shut and almost broke the damn thing. I can't believe her. I am not going to get stepped on in MY relationship. We're supposed to be on an even level playing field here. She has no right to call me and threaten to break up with me if I didn't stop cheating, when SHE'S the one that was cheating.

Twig walked in, head in her hands. She was crying all during the fight, I think. You would think that a sister wouldn't care that much. She's not like other sisters.

She pulled her petite body ageist mine in a sorry attempt for a hug. I buried my head in her shoulders, shaking with the sobs escaping. How could I make everything bad just…stop?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**3 HOURS LATER…**

Ayden POV

That little bitch! How could she take the love of my life away? I have a sweet tooth for revenge, **(A/N-Tell me which song that's from and I'll feature you in the story.)** and she'll get it, alright.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV

"What do you think it is, Carlisle?" I asked anxiously, stroking the DVD-sized bruise on my lower stomach.

"Are you…pregnant?"

**YAY!!**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER, BRICHES!! **

**Ahaha, more chappys out soon. It's summer! Woo!**

**Things listened to: (Hint, the song that the "sweet tooth for revenge" thing came out of is one of these.)**

"**All Around Me" Flyleaf, "Heregoesnothin" Nevershoutnever, "Tell Me What To Do" Metro Station, "Time to Dance" Panic! At the Disco, "About a Girl" The Academy Is.**

**~Love, **

**Lily**

**P.S. ****à REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! THEY MAKE ME SMILE!!! ;D**


	14. The End

**I'm sorries.**

**Really, I am.**

**Lots of things are happening, things are changing, crap of that sorts.**

**I'll stop talking now so you can read(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. For reals, nothing.**

Chapter 14

The End

JPOV

I need to see her.

Because I'm in love with her.

RPOV

I laid in that cold empty room for a long time, staring at the small bulge forming in between my hips.

I knew it could happen. I wasn't careful enough. I didn't think--wasn't that supposed to be what I was good at? Thinking?

Might as well scrap that idea.

I stared up at the ceiling, watching the dust motes dance in front of me. I breathed in deeply, thinking about my options, what will happen next, what should have happened. How disappointed will my family be in me? Will I not be able to see Jake? I won't stand for that.

Carlisle waltzed in the room and sat down by my bedside. "Nessie." he said in a weary tone. "We have to tell them. Right now."

"Hah, yeah right. Have you gone mad?"

"Have YOU gone mad?" he shot right back at me, an angry gleam in his eye that I've never seen before.

Carlisle never gets angry--worked up a bit, yes--but never angry. And I've made him angry now.

I'm a terrible person.

"Come on, Nessie, lets go."

I stood up, let my nausea pass, and walked downstairs into the 7th layer of hell.

**I'm sorry again.**

**I just really needed to get something out, anything. I need some time to think to. I really don't know if I should continue Chance--do you guys think I should? I need as much help as I can get(:**

**So go review, because they make me happy, and I dance a bit when I get a good one;D**

**With love and my sincerest apologies to all who care,**

**Lily (a.k.a TwilightReader3137, but you knew that, hehe)**


	15. The Beginning

**O.O**

**I HAVE NEWS THAT I'M VERY HAPPY TO REPORT, LOVES(:**

**I HAVE HIT 99 REVIEWS.**

**99!!**

**I'm so excited, because I'm ONE away from 100, and that's a milestone for me.**

**So I decided to get this out before one of you silly sandwiches (yes, I just called YOU a silly sandwich) decided to review. Because I'm having a thing where whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer gets to be featured in my story. (amber, your disqualified, because you already were in my story, but everyone else is fair game)**

**So GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND REVIEW FIRST(:**

**and i changes the name of the story. "Boyfriend" was getting old(:**

Chapter 14

The Beginning

EPOV (Edward)

I sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for my daughter to come down the staircase.

When Carlisle sat us down, I didn't know what to expect. My mind was swarming with questions anyway--was she okay? Was she hurt? Who hurt her?

My Bella was just as on edge as I was, waiting for the crucial information. Her wide, once twinkling brown eyes were filled with worry, and it was times like these that I would just wish that she would link her hand in mine and tell me all of her precious thoughts.

Rosalie sat in Emmet's lap, huddled against his broad shoulders. Even though this was a cruel time, I really, REALLY wish I couldn't hear their thoughts, they were screaming them at me.

Alice sat Indian style on the wood flooring, concentrating as hard as she possibly could on the future. She looked about ready to rip her hair out. Jasper sat next to her, studying her features and asking about every 50 seconds if she needed help or not. He couldn't take the aura of anticipation in the room--I was sure of that. He was going crazy inside.

Jacob sat in the recliner, looking as if someone had shot him in the stomach and ran over him with a steam roller. That's a pretty intense facial expression.

Hand in hand, Carlisle and Renesmee walked down the stairs together, a look of pure and apparent fear from Renesmee focused on me. I immediately shot a look at Jasper that told him if I needed calming, calm me.

As Ness sat on Jacobs lap, I couldn't help but notice the look they gave each other. Carlisle motioned for her to start.

"Umm, well…" she stuttered, her heart skipping beats. "I, umm, have to tell you guys, umm, something important. It's…about the family. Well, a few nights ago, umm, Jake and I--"

Anger flared as I connected everything. My whole brain shut down, all of it was pure anger. I shot up and stormed toward Jacob.

RPOV

Jake plummeted forward, his facial expression the fiercest I've ever seen it. I stumbled out of his lap, Carlisle catching me and sitting me by his spot on the floor while the two animals faced each other--my father, and my boyfriend.

Jake was a head taller then dad, but Jake also knew dad could rip him to shreds, so he kept his distance.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?"

"I didn't do anything, leech."

"The thing in her stomach begs to differ!"

The whole room went quiet, then a large smash filled the area.


End file.
